


А борги стареют?

by Shi_ElHor



Series: Уютные истории [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_ElHor/pseuds/Shi_ElHor
Summary: Кому-то важно знать, стареют ли борги. На Вояджере и после него.
Relationships: Seven of Nine/Naomi Wildman
Series: Уютные истории [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/625046
Kudos: 1





	А борги стареют?

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Тут нет какого-то определенного сюжета, просто небольшая заврисовка.  
> 2\. Таймлайн - первый кусочек - где-то по событиям вначале 7 сезона, второй - спустя 12 лет (Вояджер вернулся на Землю). Седьмой сезон еще недосмотрен, так что многие события канона могут быть упущены.  
> 3\. Об особенностях боргов знаю мало, поэтому меня тоже волнует этот вопрос)  
> 4\. Фанфик относится к сборнику "Уютные истории", которые начались с фем!Майстрада, ноя решила, что теперь к нему будет относится весь мой фэмслеш. Какой-то он у меня выходит невероятно уютный.  
> 5\. Посвящается всем, кто также любит Звездный путь во всех его проявлениях!

— А боги стареют?  
Дверь в грузовой отсек бесшумно закрылась как раз на этих словах. Седьмая обернулась от приборной панели, разглядывая вошедшую.  
— Наоми Вайлдман. Насколько я знаю, вы должны находятся в постели. Это время вашего… сна.  
— Я спрашивала Ичеба, но он не говорит.  
Наоми была в белой пижаме в голубую тонкую полоску. Под мышкой зажата синяя игрушка, очевидно изображающая персонажа Флоттер из сказочных голо-историй. Наоми выглядела встревоженной.  
— Ичеб не ответил вам, потому что он не знает ответа. Он не ассимилировал знания боргов в полной мере, — Седьма вернулась к программированию алькова. У Ичеба опять были проблемы с регенерацией. Это следовало исправить, так как влияло на его концентрацию во время подготовки к вступительным экзаменам в Академию Звёздного Флота.  
— Но вы же знаете! — Наоми была настойчива. Она обошла панель и села на платформу алькова Седьмой.  
— Наоми Вайлдман, сидеть на полу — это неэффективно и может нанести вред вашему здоровью, — Седьмая на миг оторвалась от панели и приподняла бровь, неодобрительно глядя на Наоми. Доктор говорил, что невербальное выражение неодобрения может быть также эффективно, как и вербальное. Очевидно, не с этим ребенком: она проигнорировала замечание Седьмой.  
— Седьмая, ответьте, мне нужно знать! — Наоми обхватила руками игрушку и положила подбородок ей на голову. Ярко-синяя ткань резко контрастировала с ее светло-рыжими волосами.  
— Аргументируйте.  
— Скажите, — Наоми зарылась лицом в игрушку, пряча глаза.  
— Вам снова снились кошмары, — Седьмая не спрашивала. Она отошла от панели: исправление алькова могло подождать. Состояние Наоми было важнее.  
— Нет, — она сжалась вокруг игрушки и покачала головой все еще не поднимая глаз.  
— Посмотрите на меня, — Седьмая присела на корточки рядом с альковом и приподняла голову Наоми за подбородок. — Борги — частично ассимилированные гуманоиды. Часть из систем заменена механизмами. Это помогает им функционировать достаточно долго. Коллектив поддерживает их и их знания. Любой борг продолжает жить в коллективе.  
— Но вы и Ичеб больше не часть коллектива. И вы не выглядите как борг.  
— Верно.  
— А вы… вы с Ичебом, вы стареете?  
— Ичеб не настолько долго был ассимилирован, он взрослеет. Скорее всего его продолжительность жизни будет стандартна для его расы. Может несколько дольше.  
— А ваша?  
— Мне сложно ответить, Наоми Вайлдман. Я была ассимилирована гораздо дольше Ичеба. Как вы знаете, я бы не выжила как обычный человек. Как обстоят дела с моими процессами старения — мне неизвестно.  
— Тогда я спрошу у Доктора, — Наоми подняла голову и серьезно посмотрела на Седьмую. Она не выглядела успокоенной, но решительной.  
— Вы можете сделать это завтра утром.  
— Не сомневайтесь.  
— Я провожу вас до вашей каюты.  
— Не нужно, вам тоже пора регенерировать, — Наоми решительно встала. Потом посмотрела наверх, кивнула сама себе и, резко обернувшись, обняла Седьмую за шею. Пробормотала ей куда-то в плечо: — Спокойной ночи.  
И убежала из грузового отсека. Седьмая некоторое время смотрела на закрывшуюся дверь. После чего вернулась к приборной панели. Нужно будет поговорить завтра с Доктором. Участившиеся кошмары Наоми Вайлдман были тревожными.

*******

— О, Седьмая, добрый вечер! Вас тоже пригласили? — голос Доктора был все так же высок и пронзителен.  
— Это очевидно. Новое назначение Ичеба как инструктора Академии — достаточный повод, — Седьмая обернулась к Доктору, поднимая брови.  
— Вас не было на его помолвке, — живая мимика Доктора добавляла большей экспрессии его словам.  
— Я не успела вернуться. Ичеб был поздравлен по пространственному каналу.  
— Ах да, ваше назначение…  
— Доктор, вы что-то имеете против моих назначений?  
— Вы редко бываете на Земле. И ваши навыки социального взаимодействия…  
— Я все еще не считаю Землю своим домом.  
— Мы все скучаем за Вояджером. Хотя и прошло сколько, 12 лет?  
— Верно.  
— Вы решили снова собирать волосы?  
— Не понимаю… — Седьмая нахмурилась.  
— Вы выглядите как вы прежняя, а не как наемница. Ностальгия замучила? Голоснимки, — пояснил Доктор на явное удивление Седьмой. — Я слежу за всеми членами Вояджера. Вы все еще моя ответственность…  
— Кто бы говорил о ностальгии.  
Доктор закатил глаза и собирался что-то ответить, но…  
— Доктор, Седьмая, вы здесь! — голос был высоким, но знакомым.  
— Наоми Вайлдман, — Седьмая кивнула, разглядывая спешащую к ним девушку в стандартной форме кадета Звёздного Флота. Длинные рыжие волосы развевались за ее спиной. Неизменной была только косичка слева. Она выросла. — Мне казалось, по уставу следует собирать волосы.  
— Вы поэтому всегда так утягиваете свои? — Наоми засмеялась, почесав веснушчатый нос. — Сегодня же праздник в честь Ичеба. Мне кажется, он будет отвратительно дотошным инструктором. Нилекс опять что-то приготовил. Надеюсь у невесты Ичеба не будет на это аллергии, а то на помолвке был конфуз. Ой, да я же писала вам об этом, Седьмая!  
— Верно, — Седьмая кивнула.  
— Ах, так вы игнорируете не всех, кто пытается с вами связаться.  
— Не знаю, о чем вы, Доктор.  
— Ну конечно, — Доктор подозрительно сощурился. — О, кажется я вижу чету Пэрис-Торрес. Мы поговорим позже, Седьмая.  
— Несомненно, Доктор. Была рада увидеться.  
— Я тоже.  
Доктор ушел, на ходу поправляя мобильный излучатель на плече.  
— Когда ты вернулась, Седьмая?  
— Пару дней назад.  
— И не написала мне?  
— Вы были заняты. Вступительные экзамены.  
— Несущественно! Я должны была знать!  
— Вы дуетесь?  
— Я уже не ребёнок! — Пауза. — Ой, ну не смотри на меня так!  
— Как?  
— Ты знаешь!  
— Наоми Вай…  
— Все, пойди поздравь Ичеба и наконец познакомься со своей невесткой вживую.  
— Она не…  
— Ты избегаешь его с помолвки. Ты же специально взяла миссию на это время!  
— Я…  
— Да все знали, что Ичеб будет делать предложение! Ты ему помогала выбирать помолвочные украшения на основании знаний о традициях расы его невесты, но на помолвку не явилась.  
— Это абсурдные обвинения, Наоми.  
— Ну наконец-то без фамилии.  
— Когда вы успели так изменится?  
— Ты знаешь!  
— Наоми, где ты, ты мне нужна! — их диалог прервал голос Нилекса откуда-то от бара. — Торт!  
— Бегу, — громко (что было очевидно лишнее) откликнулась на призыв Наоми. — Не прячься от людей весь вечер!  
Наоми упорхнула, на миг мазнув пальцами по ладони Седьмой с имплантатом. Было приятно, хотя и застало Седьмую врасплох. Как и каждый раз.  
Седьмая направилась в сторону, где виднелась макушка Ичеба, возвышающегося над всеми. Он вырос высоким мужчиной. Рядом с его плечом ярким пятном выделялись лиловые волосы его невесты.  
— Ичеб. Далайла.  
— Седьмая! — голос Ичеба стал гораздо ниже с подросткового возраста, но не утратил характерных нот, которые проявлялись при разговоре с Седьмой. Это льстило. Главное было не говорить об этом Наоми. — Спасибо, что прибыли! Я… Мы очень рады.  
— Конечно, поздравляю с назначением.  
— Спасибо, — Ичеб искренне улыбнулся. — Наоми говорит, что я буду занудным инструктором.  
— Вздор.  
— Да уж, вас и Доктора мне вряд ли удастся переплюнуть.  
— Очевидно, — Седьмая развеселенно приподняла бровь. Ичеб заливисто засмеялся. Его низкому смеху вторил журчащий смех Далайлы. Она была… Эстетически приятна. И умна, насколько сообщало ее досье и все, кто был с ней знаком. Седьмая могла быть спокойна.  
— Вы останетесь до конца вечера? Чакотай обещал привести ка… — Ичеб на миг запнулся. — Адмирала, адмирала Джейнвей. Сложно привыкнуть к этому.  
— Да, мы все изменились, — Седьмая кивнула.  
— Вы ничуть не изменились, — к их небольшой компании подошла Б’Эланна Торрес. — Все та же фигура, прическа и костюм. Как вам удалось?  
— Может потому, что она не беременна, Б’Эланна? И ни разу не была? — Том Пэрис подошел сзади, приобнял за талию и поцеловал чуть округлившуюся жена в щеку.  
— И кто в этом виноват, Том? — она толкнула его в плечо, но глаза смеялись.  
— Думаю, мое участие в этом споре несущественно, — Седьмая кивнула обоим.  
— А вы проницательны, Седьмая. Она просто все время ворчит с недавних пор. Вторая беременность, как никак, — будто по секрету сказал Пэрис.  
— Дорогие гости! — все обернулись на громкий пронзительный голос Нилекса с другого конца зала. — Спасибо, что вы пришли на празднество. В честь назначения Ичеба мы приглашаем всех отведать наш фуршет с тортом в конце! Прошу!  
— Далайла, если что, здесь нет орехов, — стоящая рядом с Нилексом Наоми подмигнула залу. Все гости взорвались смехом.  
Все потянулись к столу, в том числе и буквально недавно вошедшие адмирал с Чакотаем, которых Седьмая заметила за пару минут до речи Нилекса. Все явно ждали только их.  
Вечер был длинным. С Седьмой подошли поздороваться все бывшие члены Вояджера, в том числе и его нынешний капитан — Гарри Ким. Он возмужал, в черных волосах начала пробиваться седина.  
— Вот так приходится отдавать одного из моих лучших научных офицеров Академии, — пожаловался он стоящим рядом Седьмой и адмиралу Джейнвей.  
— Ничего не поделать, Гарри, привыкайте — такова доля капитана, — адмирал засмеялась, болятая в бокале голубоватый аналог земного шампанского. Она усмехнулась и перевела внимание на Седьмую: — Как ваши… миссии?  
— Разнообразны и успешны, адмирал.  
— Очевидно, вы не испытываете таких трудностей, как остальные с моим изменившимся званием? — адмирал лукаво улыбнулась.  
— Вы хороший руководитель — это было ожидаемое развитие событий.  
— Ваша логика неоспорима. Как и логика Тувока.Кстати, где он?  
— Насколько я знаю, он прибыл одним из первым, но быстро покинул вечеринку в связи с рождение правнука.  
— О, так он теперь прадедушка.  
— Очевидно.  
— Надо будет его поздравить.  
— Поддерживаю.  
Социальное взаимодействие было приемлемым весь вечер. Они все давно не собирались вместе. К счастью, все события, по причине которых они собирались — счастливые: повышения, свадьбы, рождения.  
Поступление…  
Наоми нашла ее на балконе. Седьмая вышла подышать и избавиться от витающих в зале паров синтеголя. Кто-то даже принес клингонский бладвейн, от запаха которого лейтенанта Торрес едва не стошнило. Всем было весело.  
— Итак, ксенобиология, — Седьмая лишь слегка повернула голову к ставшей рядом с ней Наоми. Бедром к бедру.  
— Очевидно, как ты любишь говорить, — Наоми не смотрела на нее, только сжала ладонь поверх ее на перилах.  
Они постояли в молчании, думая каждая о своем. Пока Наоми не прижалась к ее боку, обхватив за талию рукой и положив подбородок на плечо.  
— Ты почти не изменилась, Седьмая, — задевая кожу шеи губами, сказала Наоми. — Особенно в этом виде. Хотя обычно при звонках ты выглядишь иначе: распущенные волосы, обычная куртка, не форма. Тебе идет, — ее голос стал… мечтательным. Но она резко сменила тему и тональность: — Но я должна знать наверняка.  
— Что? — спросила Седьмая, повернув голову и положив ладонь на затылок Наоми.  
Отвечая, Наоми говорила, легко касаясь своими губами ее губ:  
— Стареют ли борги? 


End file.
